Kataang drabbles
by donjonkeeper
Summary: Originally made for Kataang week II now it more like a collection of drabble
1. Panda Lily

_I know I'm late but I wanted to do something for the second Kataang week and the inspiration hit me today._

_Here's the 1st prompt: Panda Lily_

* * *

All the Gaang were at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se and it's almost been a year since Aang and Katara have been together and they wanted to do a special date for this occasion. Aang also wanted to give Katara a special something. He asked Zuko for advice because the last time he asked Sokka for advice they weren't good.

"Hi Zuko!" said Aang.

"Hi Aang!" replied Zuko.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Aang.

"Sure! What's on your mind?" answered Zuko.

"I want to give something to Katara at our 1st anniversary date and I want to give her something special. I don't know what to give her!" said Aang

"How should I know? I don't know her that well."

"Well… you've had a girlfriend for quite sometimes now, so I figured you might now a thing or two about girls"

"Good call. Well, Mai isn't a normal girl, just like Katara. But, we're not here to talk about my girlfriend, but to talk about yours. From what I know of Katara, she's a fighter as well a person who loves kind and sweet gestures. Also, from what I know about girls in general, they like that you show your undying love to them on the first year date" said Zuko.

"Thanks a lot Zuko!" said Aang jumping from his chair in the Jasmine Dragon.

"Tell everyone that I'm gone with Appa and I should be back in a couple of days just in time for you know what. Oh! And tell Katara not to worry and that I love her" added Aang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, the day of their anniversary.

Aang knocked at Katara's door.

"I'm almost ready! Give me a minute!" said a voice immediately recognized by Aang to be from Katara.

A minute later which felt more like an hour later, the door opened.

"Hi Aang! Ready for our anniversary?" said Katara.

"Sure am! But before we go, I wanted to give you this" Aang said while handing Katara the flower.

"Aang! Where did you find this? They don't grow it this region and the merchants don't sell them here!" Katara replied

"A few days ago, I went to Aunt Wu's village and they grow on the top of the volcano there"

"Thank you very much Aang for this great gift! I suppose you know what that flower means?" asked Katara.

"Of course, I know!" answered Aang with a grin on his face before being kissed by his girlfriend.

It meant love and unity.

* * *

_Review plz! Virtual cookie for everyone who does. For any big mistake, plz leave a PM instead of a review plz_


	2. Strenghtweakness

Strength/Weakness

Many will say that love is a weakness. But for them it was their greatest strength. Just like when he was fighting the Phoenix King and he was stuck in the Avatar state, the only way he was able to get out is by thinking about his one true love.

"No! I'm not going to end it like this."

_How could I face her if I do it?_

"Hey Aang!" Katara said.

"What is it Katara?" Aang asked.

"When exactly did you realise that you loved me?" Katara asked

"When I realised that you were the only one who could get me out of the Avatar state. What about you?" Aang said.

"Well… You're the only one who gives me confidence, who gives me strength." She said.


	3. Tradition

Tradition

They always had a tradition on the day of Ozai's fall. Aang would always take Katara to some place special. The first time was in a forest with a beautiful lake. The second time he took her to a romantic date in a restaurant in a small town in the Earth Kingdom and so on. But this year, Aang had a job to do in the Fire Nation, something about some Ozai's fanatics.

Katara was in their house in Ba Sing Se wondering what could Aang be doing. He promised her he would be home today. She was watching the evening sky wondering if he was ok. She heard someone enter the house, she instantly got into fighting stance.

"_Who could be intruding the house of the Avatar in Ba Sing Se?_" she thought.

She walked slowly and silently trying to sneak up on the intruder. She heard something hard knocking the floor at a regular pace. She saw a shadow around the corner. She waterbended a waterwhip on the intruder, but he caught it and waterbended it through the nearby window.

"Is this how you greet all your boyfriends?" the intruder said.

"Aang?! I thought you had a job to do in the Fire Nation!"

"It's our special day today. I wouldn't miss this tradition for anything in the world. By the way, are you tired?" Aang said

"Not really. Why?" Katara answered

"I have a surprise for you. Come with me."

He led her outside where a table made of rock with two lit candles. Aang had prepared a beautiful dinner with a bottle of wine.

They ate the dinner without saying word and staring at each other's eyes because no words were necessary.


	4. Comfort

_A/N: Sorry about the wait, but it's finally here_

Comfort

"KATARA!" Aang yelled.

Katara quickly rushed in and asked : "What is it?" She understood immediately when she saw him.

"Shh! It's alright, I'm right here." She said holding him tightly.

When he clamed down, she asked "It's that dream again, huh?"

He nodded unable to speak

_He saw Katara battling Azula. Azula had knocked her to the ground. Azula prepared to launch lightning he tried to go and protect Katara, but he was unable to move. When the lightning was about to strike is where he woke up crying._

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Aang asked.

"Sure Aang. Anything for you."

She always had a comforting aura.


	5. In your arms

In your Arms

In your arms I feel safe

In your arms is where I wanna be

In your arms full of love

Is where I'm the strongest and the weakest.

These arms that gave me so much hope

These arms that gave me so much comfort

These arms that healed me so many times

In these arms is where I wanna be right now.


	6. Love of life

**Love of Life**

Flashback

_It was at the first __anniversary of Ozai's fall. Every friends and family were there. Everyone was having fun, talking and laughing a lot. It was also their first anniversary of being officially a couple. Someone suddenly rang his glass with a fork._

"_Excuse me for interrupting everyone, but I would like to say a few words" Aang said and everyone stopped talking._

"_First, I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight. Everyone who's here helped us greatly. Second, I'm very thankful that I met so many great people. I'm especially thankful that I woke up in your arms, Katara." He said while holding Katara's hand._

_Turning to face KAtara : "Katara, When the Guru asked me to let go of my attachement to earth, I thought he was asking me to let go of you. But when I think about it, all I wanted at the time was for you to know how I feel."_

"_Katara, I'm a part of you and you are a part of me. Please make my new life complete. Will you marry me?" he asked while kneeling down presenting the bethrotal necklace he made._

End of Flashback

"What are you thinking about, dear?" asked Katara now six months pregnant

"I was thinking about how I loved my life." Aang answered.

* * *

_A/N: With this I take my leave from the fanfics community, feel free to PM me if you have any questions_


End file.
